moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nakawe
1/31/18: This page is severely outdated and in dire need of a re-write, which I hope to get around to Soon™. "A free bird leaps on the back of the wind '' ''and floats downstream till the current ends '' ''and dips his wings in the orange sun rays '' ''and dares to claim the sky." '' '' -Maya Angelou = Appearance = Physical Nakawe's build is unusually svelte for both Taunka and Shu'halo standards, perhaps hinting at her former status as a holy strider. She stands as tall as she is slender, making for quite a willowy form. It is clear that she is not framed for fighting, but rather intense non-combative activity for days on end. Deep, mossy green eyes stand out in a soft contrast to her unusually long fawn coat. Her fur is dense, though each strand is light and thin, producing a rather feathery effect. Even lengthier strands of fur start at her knees, covering her calves and shins in thick layers with the bottom layer covering her hooves almost entirely. Such details in her coat are reminiscent of human draft horses and are quite clearly designed for cold climates and traveling through deep snow. The longest parts of her flowing chestnut mane hang in loose, albeit organized, braids that drape over her shoulders. Her smooth, lightly tinted horns twist downward slightly to end in dull and darkened tips, lending her an overall passive appearance. Dress Nakawe is most often seen in soft, pliable leathers that allow her the freedom of movement that she requires to go about her daily tasks. She does have quite a few tribal top and kilt sets that she wears to make herself presentable for company, though she is still learning to grow accustomed to that particular style of dress. Her blood runs hot and it is not uncommon for her to become ill if overdressed, especially in climates with temperatures that do not allow snowfall. More recently, she has been collecting pieces of heavier, druidic armor that she is beginning to become comfortable in wearing around certain places. Runes have been stitched inside of this heavy armor to keep her cool beneath the garments. = Personality = Nakawe can seem overly-stern and perhaps withdrawn to strangers outside of gatherings not involving her ambassadorship, but close friends would call her curious and fun-loving. She carries herself with subtle confidence and practiced grace when needed, but usually becomes much more relaxed in most casual settings. Despite this, she is not hesitant to show her aggressive side when she feels it is called for. Fascinated with flora and fauna alike, she is happiest outdoors; particularly in rain, snow, or near any body of water. She takes from the earth when appropriate and applicable, never being one to leave resources untapped. She's often found gathering plants, fishing, or cooking to provide for her family and her hobbies. = History = Birth - Adolescence Born and raised in Icemist Village, Nakawe grew up like most any other Taunka. She became an orphan shortly after birth, although she was no worse for the wear. It became apparent to her elders from a very early age that she was a unique child. Diplomatic and resourceful, she alleviated conflict among her peers with ease and was never found on anyone's "bad side". When not with her peers, she spent much time with the tuskarr in the nearby Moa'ki Harbor. They taught her to fish along with many other of their ancient secrets, including survival skills and, more importantly, love and respect for the land, sea, and each other. As time went on and seasons changed, Nakawe grew restless and yearned to wander. The elders, sensing her restlessness, began to gift her with mundane tasks. Transporting short messages and small packages between the various Taunka villages and encampments became daily occurrences. Word of her undying accountability spread and, as such, her assignments grew in number and importance. She quickly became the swiftest and most reliable form of communication the Taunka had, thus cementing her fate as a strider. Adulthood Nakawe, like many Taunka, lost both friends and loved ones alike in the fall of Icemist. Many of those that were spared are safe and sound in the refugee camp under Emissary Brighthoof's care while the rest remain relatively unscathed in the hills she came to call home within Camp Oneqwah. Nakawe witnessed the selfless acts of many brave adventurers of the Horde that began to flood Northrend and aid her people, causing her to take a blood oath alongside her Chieftain without hesitation. It was then that Nakawe swore to serve under the Horde with the rest of the Taunka. This connection was only the start of many more to come as she found comfort and solace within her new faction. Nakawe immediately began to focus on forming and nurturing formal relationships with other races both in and outside of the Horde as an ambassador on behalf of the Taunka. As a result, she also found friendship in a few fellow members of the Horde and welcomed those new relationships outside of her ambassadorship with enthusiasm. With many Taunka settlements having declared varying stages of evacuation before the defeat of the Lich King, the need for transporting communication and supplies was nearing desperation. While this brought increased importance to her duties as a strider, her life began to take her down a different path. Burning Tusk Tribe The swarms of adventurers that came to Northrend brought with them a group of people known as the Burning Tusk Tribe. She joined their ranks as part of her quest to establish a new home and family as well as prove herself and her people to the Horde. It was at her very first meeting with her new tribe that she met a Shu'halo man by the name of Palek Stormhoof. Palek began to serve as Nakawe's teacher in the druidic arts where she proved to be a rather gifted student. While neither of them had previously believed in "love at first sight", they quickly found themselves in a whirlwind romance that has since proved to be an unstoppable force. Nakawe quickly rose from her starting rank as an Initiate to that of a Tribesmate while her mate served as the Advisor to the Tribe's Chieftain, though Nakawe had varying emotions about this. She has few qualms with other members of the Tribe, though many seem to fear her for various reasons. When not spending time with her family, she attempts to make friendships with those in the Tribe that she deems worthy of her efforts. Marriage and Family Nakawe and Palek's relationship developed quickly. They made engagements to be married shortly after having first met in late 2009, though they were eager to begin starting a family beforehand. Nakawe first conceived in January and they married soon after on February 27th, 2010 in Moonglade during the Lunar Festival. It was believed early on in Nakawe's first pregnancy that she was carrying a single calf, though spiritual guidance proved that she was carrying both a boy and a girl. The calves were due to be born in July, but they arrived on June 27th, 2010 due to moderate complications with the pregnancy. The girl was born first and named Willow, after Nakawe's mother. The boy arrived after a delay of dangerous length and was named Sage. The evening before The Shattering, dramatic moments shared between Palek and Nakawe led her to conceive once more. The beginning of her second pregnancy could not have come at a worse time, as the crucial first trimester was spent not knowing whether or not she would live through the traumatic events that transpired after the world broke. Nakawe's full recovery included the miraculous lack of damage to her unborn calf. Her instincts lead her to believe that she was carrying a boy, so no spiritual guidance was sought to learn more about the calf. Her pregnancy continued without complication and she carried the calf slightly past the date at which he was due to make his appearance. In the early morning hours of May 27th, 2011, tucked away safely in Moonglade, Nakawe gave birth to a healthy boy with the assistance of her loving mate. Palek named the boy Aspen for the handsome trees of the Grizzly Hills. Musha's Flora Nakawe owns and operates a small tea and herb shop named Mu'sha's Flora in Thunder Bluff. The venture started as a distraction for her after her duties as a strider died down and her duties as a mother picked up. It proved to be an excellent force in Nakawe's life, though the shop was destroyed during The Shattering. It has recently been rebuilt and Nakawe can now be found at the shop, happily reviving the business. =Miscellaneous= Pets Nakawe and Palek have come to find themselves with many pets through various means. They consider each to be part of their family, enjoy taking care of them, and delight in the company and entertainment that the animals provide on a daily basis. *'Akwilo' - Male tundra penguin. His name is derived from the Roman name Aquilo meaning "Northern Wind", though the spelling was changed to fit the Taurahe language. Currently resides at the family home in Westwind with Nitaka. *'Nitaka' - Female fjord penguin. She is named after Palek's mother. Currently resides at the family home in Westwind with Akwilo. *'Kodian' - Female ironfur yearling. As a young orphaned cub, she could only be described as a "little monster" as she was(is) quite unruly and destructive. She resides in Feralas, protecting the family homestead. She is named after the daughter of Ursoc. Homes Nakawe and Palek share various homes scattered across Azeroth and Draenor. They are all visited frequently, though the couple has been known to make a home out of wherever they may find themselves on any given evening. *'Feralas' - A large camp hidden in the Frayfeather Highlands of Feralas. It is valued for its space and privacy. The home consists of a small shelter made of moss-covered wood to house their belongings, a fire pit surrounded with log benches, and a large hammock fashioned from a tuskarr fishing net for a bed. *'Zangarmarsh' - An extremely small hut overlooking the camp of Zabra'jin. This tiny shelter only contains a few furs for comfort, a beaded curtain for privacy, and a tuskarr net across the doorway to prevent any accidents from occurring due to the height of the home. Rarely used: only when business is conducted on Draenor. *'Westwind' - A large home tucked away in the roaring falls between Lake Wintergrasp and the Westwind Refugee Camp. This tent was designed and built by Palek to consist of three rooms. It is constructed out of heavy hide and thick lumber to protect the family and their belongings from the harsh climate. Nakawe often insists that this will become their retirement home. = OOC Information = *Nakawe is named after the Huichol earth goddess. *Nakawe's OOC professions are herbalism and alchemy, although her alchemical skills are portrayed in-character as a masterful ability to create salves, teas, incense, and other herbal products that contain various helpful properties. Her teas are often boiled down to create convenient, concentrated doses not unlike traditional chemical potions. Art This is where I put all of the amazing art that lovely people have made for me and my beloved Nakawe. (I love to collect different interpretations of her from artists, so if you would be interested in adding to my collection, don't hesitate to contact me!) Practice at the hidden cove by mowgles.jpg|By Mowgles NakawebyZarjun.jpg|By Zarjun/Rashkah Nakawecolorbywhitetigra.png|(Color) By Gvene/WhiteTigra Nakawelineartbywhitetigra.png|(Line Art) By Gvene/WhiteTigra Nakawebylisenne.png|By Lisenne Category:Alchemist Category:Herbalist Category:Taunka